


APH | 普洪&仏英 | 蛇的居所

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: ——————# Human AU，1900-1910s Berlin# Inspired by Cosima Wagner# Thanks to Hector Berlioz，Hugo von Hofmannsthal，Christopher Isherwood，Barbara W. Tuchman# warning : affair reveal





	APH | 普洪&仏英 | 蛇的居所

——————

用舞台术语来形容的话，亚瑟·柯克兰正陷在“舞台下面的第三层”，也就是说，他走投无路了。

他在英格兰原本有个像模像样的家，拜某位法国人所赐，绝无可能再回去。这倒不是说他终于开始感到懊悔，因为不论以哪种身份，弗朗西斯总能想到办法：作为他了不起的编辑，大厨，恋人。

弗朗西斯帮助他把那本渎神的、败坏名誉的、被英国禁止的书出版了，又弄来了插图和版税，他只是没想到钱会花得那样快。没过多久，他便不得不放弃菩提树下大街两旁的餐馆，和弗朗西斯去逛清晨市场。起初他感到难堪，行人总是盯着他们瞧，好像弗朗西斯胳膊底下夹着的食物顶了天大的罪名。

“松口气吧，亚瑟，别让可悲的教养勒死你。”

亚瑟放下茶杯，看着法国人捣弄炉子的背影。他已经习惯了这人每天早上来自己住处施展不亚于魔法的烹饪技巧，但这总归不是长久之计。

“我们是不是得计算一下财产了？”他小心翼翼地说。

弗朗西斯向他转过身，松垮的发辫垂在肩上，衣袖高高卷到手肘。老柯克兰的庄园绝不会容许如此不体面的家伙踏足。

“现在说‘我们’可太狡猾了，亲爱的。”

“难道我正在变得比你更没有钱？”

“我清楚地预见到，你付掉下个月的房租后这事就会成真。”

“你会阻止我那么做？”

“总不能眼看着你饿死。”弗朗西斯一本正经地点了点头。

“是你把我谋害到这境地里来的。”他想装作生气，但两个人都正微笑着。

“当然，当然，我没有钱，你也堕落到同样的水准里来了，再好不过，这说明我们应该凑得更近些。”

“你是说 —— ”

“我是说，亚瑟，来和我一起生活吧。”

“没记错的话，你说过你正和别的人住在一起？”他剔出这根在心头卡了许久的刺。

弗朗西斯畅快地笑了：“合租！不然房租为什么会便宜呢？来吧，是时候让你和埃德尔斯坦夫人认识了。”

亚瑟只听说过一个埃德尔斯坦：罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦，也许是这个时代里最出色的指挥家。虽然他还没有机会欣赏过埃德尔斯坦麾下乐团的演出。至于弗朗西斯怎么会认识有地位的贵妇人，他已经不感到奇怪了。弗朗西斯总是极有女人缘。

“喔，你一定还没听说过她。”弗朗西斯轻声说，打断了他沉默的狂想。

“至少是位慷慨地为你提供了住处的可敬女士。”

“她是个泼妇，女妖，”弗朗西斯击碎了他脑海中一切整洁有序的幻想，但口吻并不藐视或嫌恶，而是带着亲密的喜爱，“而我不要求你用蜡封住耳朵。相信你对女人有免疫力，不会就那么溺毙在盐海里。”

黄昏的街道上只有地窖商店亮着灯，让建筑物们浮雕华丽的水泥立面飘荡在半空中。

亚瑟穿了厚厚的划艇羊毛衫和法兰绒裤子，这是他为了下午茶或咖啡集会特意准备的装束。弗朗西斯也久违地在衬衫里系了领巾，虽然脸上仍然挂着胡茬，头发梳得极为马虎，但已足够耀眼，几乎让亚瑟感到嫉妒。

亚瑟跟着弗朗西斯在一扇庄严的门前停下，忽然感到束手束脚：他应该站在离弗朗西斯多远的地方？

“放自在些。”他的恋人伸手牵过他的手，把他拉近到身旁。

过了一会儿才有人来给他们开门。年轻女人，绿色连衣裙外面系着围裙，可那神态，无论如何都不太像是女佣。

“伊丽莎白！”

弗朗西斯和她拥抱，吻了吻她的脸。亚瑟注意到她有一双聪明的绿色眼睛和直垂到腰际的长发，像弗朗西斯乐意来往的所有女人一样美丽动人。

她将目光转向他，没错过弗朗西斯和他相握的手，也向他微笑着：“看来这家伙想一辈子藏着您的计划失败了。”

“你绝对能理解我为什么想那么做，瞧，他多不愿见生人！”

“你们怎么没带行李来？”

“我不能这样麻烦你，刚提出就要搬进来，有人会杀了我的。”弗朗西斯捂住脖子，示弱地说，把女主人弄笑了。

“房间已经收拾好啦！进来吧，由你亲自和他说。”

亚瑟跟着走进屋里，先是楼梯和两间客房，然后才轮到客厅。

首先进入视野的是一架钢琴，巨大的、黑色的贝希斯坦，键盘上搁着好几张纸，不是亚瑟知道的那种给独奏者看的简谱，而是密密麻麻的，几乎成了黑色。

“总谱进展得如何？”弗朗西斯轻快地询问。女人边哀叹边摇头，虽然是在表达相反的意思。

“你看，他都不怎么搭理我了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰终于注意到房间角落里还坐着位年轻人，正专心致志于桌上的稿纸。每张纸都很长，画了不少于 50 行的五线谱。从收拾得干干净净的桌面判断，这一定是个德国人。

“基尔伯特？”弗朗西斯试图引起作曲家的注意，对方只是简短地看了他一眼，又低下了脑袋。

“有什么事就说吧，我能边写边和你谈。”

亚瑟从未见过有人如此炫耀自己的才华技艺，从小受到的教育使他感到抵触，却又不由自主地感到吸引。

“只有一个人能办成这件事了。”弗朗西斯轻声说。

他听到伊丽莎白在他身旁叹气，接着便走过去，将手放在椅背上，温柔地命令道：“基尔伯特，把笔放下。”

德国人茫然但温顺地停了下来，没有察觉到墨水弄脏了手指。伊丽莎白从他背后搂住他肩膀，吻了他一下。

这个吻落在嘴唇上，比她和弗朗西斯之前有过的那个要亲昵许多。

亚瑟固有的逻辑在这野兽被驯服般的画面前终于崩断了：他一直以为这位伊丽莎白是罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的妻子。

弗朗西斯朝他意味深长地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在说：“明白了吧，咱们俩远不是这房间里最道德沦丧的人。”

亚瑟·柯克兰逐渐意识到自己正生活在某种意味的风暴中心。

物质生活上，在这儿比他之前在选帝侯大街时更惬意，这完全要归功于伊丽莎白·埃德尔斯坦夫人堪比德军总参谋部的组织才华。

基尔伯特周末总是有演出或排练，整天待在音乐厅，他们的女房东便利用这时间在客厅里开大提琴课，学生净是些九、十岁的小孩子，琴只有正式规格的四分之三大小：是住在瓦尔德尼的富裕家庭为了孩子渡过学童阶段专门订做的。亚瑟惊讶地认识到德国人对音乐的热情竟有如此之大，遗憾于自己不会任何乐器。直到伊丽莎白机灵地提醒他要不要在午报上登广告，试着做英文老师。

很快他便多了项收入。加上弗朗西斯和伊丽莎白共同操持的饮食，亚瑟感到有些被新生活宠坏了。

逐渐他发现，这只是风暴眼里的平静。

亚瑟自认不算喜欢基尔伯特·贝什米特，不过很可能基尔伯特讨厌他更甚。总之，这个普鲁士人拥有一切区别于萨克森，巴伐利亚或是莱茵兰德国人的优点和缺点，令他无法忽视这才是柏林的镀金下真正的颜色。

坚硬，好斗，决断，不留情面，高视阔步，又确实令人恼火地拥有着辉煌到生畏的才能。

无数个下午和晚上，他们在客厅里各自同稿纸搏斗，亚瑟的对手是他故事的主角，基尔伯特的对手是整个管弦乐团的一百多件乐器。他对于音乐只有粗浅的认知，但能从作曲家的神态中看出让同为创作者的自己羡慕的轻松流畅，和猛兽般凶残的、流血不止的美丽。

这也能从基尔伯特弹奏的钢琴里听出来，那家伙还要讨人厌地强调不过是独奏，是交响诗千头万绪里的某一个枝节。有时基尔伯特得意地给他指点写好的谱子，教他在头晕目眩后看出某种数学般的惊人精巧。

他把这些经历拿去向和伊丽莎白谈论，以抱怨的口吻。

“您一定是因为音乐才爱上他的，因为我完全不能理解的原因。”

“是原因之一，真遗憾我没办法向您更进一步说明。”

“我有时只觉得那些音乐猛烈到吵闹，大胆得可怕。如果在您看来这也意味着更好的话 —— ”

“更？您在做什么比较？”

“抱歉，夫人。”

“基尔和罗德里赫？”

“我失言了。”

“没什么，我可以向您解释。这么说，您也认识罗德里赫？”

“他很有名，不是么？”

“既然您都知道他，看来是了。他的父亲是辛迪加的领导，又是维也纳音乐厅和管弦乐团的经理。他生来就是要得到舞台的。”

“恕我冒昧，您决意离开他是否也出于音乐的缘故？”

伊丽莎白坦率地笑了。她有一种男子般的磊落气概，不屑于掩盖伸向欲望或荣耀的手。

“罗德里赫依然是我的丈夫，目前来说，保留这个姓氏对我作用极大，我们之间也还有些彬彬有礼的感情，虽然已经不值一提。”

“您爱他更甚。”

他们自然而然地开始说另一个男人。

“那是完全不同的，在他之前我不懂得欢爱，尽管我以为我懂。亚瑟，就像你对所有女人的感情，在你遇见了弗朗西斯之后都褪色凋零了。”

他了解那种感觉。“我只是想为什么没有早点遇见他。”

“罗德里赫，”伊丽莎白低垂着头，像是在为回忆叹息，“他也许还期望我会回到他身边，他没尝过失败的滋味，这一下也许要去佛罗伦萨休养两年才能缓过来。可他总归会明白的。基尔很快将得到应得的奖赏。”

“那么有朝一日，您会同基尔伯特结婚么？”

“有朝一日，人们只会记得我同基尔伯特结了婚。”

事情发生的显然比伊丽莎白预料的要晚。

她仍然顶着埃德尔斯坦的姓名，每隔两周便将家里变成横跨音乐和艺术界的沙龙。那个冬天，俄国的芭蕾舞团像一道北方的闪电席卷而来，震动了整个欧陆。伊丽莎白不知动用了什么办法，将那对斯拉夫兄妹，明星舞者请到了沙龙上，同弗朗西斯和基尔伯特要好的画家安东尼奥·卡里埃多也难得地出现了，再加上《纽约时报》的年轻人，一时间，伊丽莎白的小小套房成了柏林最令人向往的地方。

那些光亮、宽阔、以酒灌溉的夜晚被用来谈论古希腊的大理石和绣着银线的骨螺紫长袍。他们踌躇满志地挖掘阿伽门农和厄勒克特拉的故事，要将它重新写就，变成史无前例的歌剧。

传闻将这间在贝希斯坦衬托下都显得低矮昏沉的客厅比作潘神的洞府，尼禄的金宫，彻夜狱火烨烨。

亚瑟不知该怎么公正地批驳传闻的不实，伊丽莎白实在是难以用普遍的道德标准来约束：有些早晨她和普鲁士人占着套房里唯一的浴室亲热，弄得着急要洗漱然后赶去上英文家教的亚瑟呆立在走廊上，不知如何是好。等他们终于推门出来，伊丽莎白总是直率地向他笑着，幸福洋溢。

亚瑟毫无办法。他从小受严格的礼仪管教，习惯了言不由衷，这样的事他永远做不到。尽管他不会认为这是有罪的。

更多人则不这么想。

声音一点点地传去了维也纳，纷纷当面质问埃德尔斯坦如何姑息了天大的丑闻。

“他们会绞死你的。”弗朗西斯忧心忡忡地说。

“我巴不得从那牢笼里解脱。”

“我是说他们会尽一切所能压榨你留在婚姻里的财产。”

“他们想惩罚我，羞辱我，恐吓我，那就来吧，至少这幢房子是完全属于我的。”

“他们还会动用人际关系，在音乐厅里围攻你们。”这是最糟糕的，连伊丽莎白听了也不禁面孔发白，咬紧了嘴唇。

“这不公平。”

“如你所说，这就是‘惩罚’。”

“那应该给我领受，是我做的。”

“在他们看来至少是合谋，或者干脆是基尔伯特勾引了你。”

“可笑。因为女人只有被欺骗，任人摆布？”

弗朗西斯伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，以示安慰和支持：“我们当然了解你。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“继续住在这儿也许会损害你们的名誉。”

亚瑟终于忍不住说：“没什么好担心的，伊丽莎白，我们俩的名誉早就完了。”

“就是接下来，我们恐怕得过一段艰难日子。”弗朗西斯轻快地总结道。

有人正快步踏进房间，他们一齐望去：是基尔伯特，刚刚从雪地里走回来，套靴里面也沾湿了，地板上印着一道道水痕。

伊丽莎白看着他，身体微微发抖，好像感到害怕。亚瑟已经很了解她不会在乎外人如何看待，议论，但要是眼前这个人也来轻蔑涂抹她的尊严，她会觉得不如去死。

他走上前，双手碰到她的肩膀，令她平静下来。接着去贴近她的脸，额头碰额头。

“你自由了。”他轻声说。

那个不痛快的冬天直到五月才彻底消失，之后又发生了许多事，似乎有意要人忘记难堪的开始。

德累斯顿歌剧院的指挥终于将基尔伯特的作品搬上了舞台，观众报以极大的热情，以致于谢幕超过了三十次。

很快，这部歌剧以瘟疫般的速度传染了大大小小的城市，给他带来了超越预想的报酬。

他开始写新的总谱时，每写完一页，就被出版商拿走一页，最后卖出的价钱将近之前的两倍。

有美国人用电报把整部作品发回了国。

评论界一片混战，古典主义的追随者将他的胜利称作丑闻，将他称作撒旦。

第二个夏天，拜罗伊特和维也纳都连续上演了他的作品，本该由罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦亲自指挥，可据说乐团指挥正在别处休憩心神。

就在末场演出的同一天晚上，奥地利驻贝尔格莱德大使咄咄逼人地宣布与塞尔维亚断交。

年轻的作曲家得到的一切，梦想的一切，几乎都在随之而来的四年里失去了。

他结了婚，在这些被毁掉之前；在他被世界赏识之前；在一个寒冷的冬天。为了多收些租金，他们不得不腾出房间来，睡在客厅屏风后面弹簧断裂的沙发上。伊丽莎白还把漂亮的金茶色头发剪短卖掉了，是该死的弗朗西斯和她一起去的。

那时他们都不觉得无路可走。

他花费过很长时间同罗德里赫争斗。他们有过共同的老师，却选择向不同的道路，尤其加剧了他们的嫌隙。然后，伊丽莎白也被牵扯进来。过了很久他才明白当时并不是他胜过了罗德里赫，而是这姑娘选择了他。

是他们一同在荒野上徘徊。

END


End file.
